


Making it work

by malazuzu22



Series: Kakashi's and Yamato's not so ordinary (mis)adventures [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coping with relationship, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Tenzo, Jealous Kakashi, Kakashi is a dork, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple, Protective Boyfriends, Tenzo is a precious cinnamon roll, cause i'm a sucker for fluff, later on i guess, many more people to appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: After years of pining and uncertainty, Kakashi and Tenzo finally found their way to each other. They are young, in love and hopeful what their future together may hold. But not everything is all rainbows and kittens. Keeping their relationship secret may be harder than they thought. Especially with Kakashi being a jealous fluffball who doesn't want to share his boyfriend with anyone. Not their ANBU colleagues, not that Umino guy, not even the obnoxious jinchuuriki Tenzo took liking in. Numerous hilarious situations ahead. (I'm not good with angst, count me in for fluff and crack)Honestly, I'm only vaguely sure where this is heading, we'll figure out on the road.Picks up directly after 'There's no way he would love me', I suggest you read that one first (:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my laptop for quite a while so I finally decided to post it. I'm aware I probably write them boys out of character but... I want them as happy as possible. I'm not emotion-type writer, I don't revel in angst and emotional hurting and such. 
> 
> You've been warned. Now - enjoy! (:
> 
> Chronological order of the stories:  
> part 2 - Tenzo's hair  
> part 1 - There's no way he would love me  
> part 5 - Making it work  
> part 4 - The Terrible moustache™  
> part 3 - How exactly (not) to come out

Tenzo woke up much later than his usual internal clock woke him, but considering he was out drinking last night it wasn’t that surprising he overslept, although this morning something seemed amiss. The way much too bright rays of sunshine leaked through the window blinds and irritated his still closed eyes was unfamiliar. _‘Did someone move my window…?’_ His still half-asleep brain was too slow to realize that it was quite a stupid thought.

Cracking one eye open in attempt to find out what was going on, his sleep-clouded mind registered a naked chest in front of him. Dragging his sight curiously along nicely sculpted collarbones, well-refined shoulders and slender creamy neck decorated with several love marks, he met with canine-like pearly white teeth set in a besotted grin.

 

‘Good morning, sleepyhead.’ The silver-haired man greeted with amusement lining his voice, his eyes crinkled into familiar happy half-moons as he was lying on his side with chin propped on his palm, beaming at Tenzo. _‘So yesterday wasn’t just a dream!_ ’ Tenzo realized, a wave of happiness and relief washing over him.

Hatake Kakashi was really lying in bed next to him, naked as the Gods created him, apparently more than content with the current state of affairs, if his wide grin was indication enough. Tenzo took this opportunity to properly study how the rest of his smiling face looked like without the mask on.

 

Kakashi’s lips were thin and quite pale, like the rest of his skin, curled up in a crooked curve Tenzo was tempted to follow with his thumb. His nose was thin and slightly upturned, suiting him just right. The scar coming down from forehead across his left eye continued to half of his cheek and lower under Kakashi’s left mouth corner was sitting a beauty mark. He was absolutely endearing and seeing him like this first thing in the morning was something Tenzo could get used to very quickly.

 

‘Morning. Are you awake for long?’ Tenzo responded around a yawn. ‘Half an hour maybe? You’re adorable when you sleep, by the way.’ Kakashi shuffled closer to plant a sloppy kiss on his forehead. ‘Were you… I mean, you were watching me while I was sleeping?’ Tenzo was dumbfounded by the implication. ‘Yep. You were positively edible but I didn’t want to wake you.’ Kakashi shrugged casually. What the Copy nin didn’t admit was he used his sharingan too to engrave the image into his mind forever.

‘Who are you and what did you do with Hatake Kakashi?’ Tenzo jabbed the Copy nin’s fine chest with his index finger and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His senpai was behaving very un-Kakashi like. Tenzo didn’t know him as a sappy, romantic type. ‘Why, my sweet Tenzo, fret not! I’m still the same beloved senpai of yours.’ Kakashi chuckled and caressed Tenzo’s cheek with his fingertips.

The cheeks in question immediately flushed red. ‘Beloved senpai you say. Now you remind me more of Gai and his knack for being theatrical.’ Tenzo snorted at Kakashi’s mock-indignant gasp. ‘Me? Theatrical? You wound me, love.’ Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head with expression of pure heart-break to emphasise the disbelief. That quickly morphed into smirk making Kakashi a spitting image of a mischievous child.

 

Before Tenzo had the opportunity to fully process the fact he had just been called _love_ by Kakashi, the silver-haired man grabbed him around his waist and rolled him on top of himself. Tenzo was abruptly reminded they were indeed both naked. ‘But I have to admit that this sappy mode is something new for myself as well. I reckon this side of me is stored exclusively for you.’ Kakashi nuzzled their noses together playfully.

‘Well, I’m not complaining. Just surprised. Sharingan no Kakashi, Ninja of Thousand cuddles. Who would have guessed.’ Tenzo snorted when Kakashi narrowed his eyes in quite unimpressed manner. ‘Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh at me if you wish. Perhaps tell Gai and others too so they can laugh their asses off as well. I’m opening my heart for you and you…’ He pouted like a dejected puppy.

‘Oh I would never. We have to maintain your reputation of cold-hearted detached asshole, that’s essential. I won’t tell a soul you are actually capable of being kind and caring and…’ Tenzo’s little speech was interrupted when Kakashi’s offended mask slipped and he started chucking, easily making Tenzo join him. ‘Yeah, you better don’t ruin years of my hard work.’ He pinched Tenzo’s arm.

 

‘However, I _do_ have a compliant to file.’ Kakashi suddenly looked very serious. ‘Oh, really? What is it then? I’m all ears.’ Tenzo arched a brow at him and propped his chin on Kakashi’s sternum. ‘As you surely recall, you shamelessly invaded my home yesterday. Your intrusion even went so far that you ended up occupying a good portion of my bed the whole night.’ The copy nin continued with face straight and stern but his hands sneaking gradually lower and lower Tenzo’s back were spoiling his act a little.

‘You didn’t seem terribly bothered though…’ Tenzo smirked and proceeded to kiss Kakashi slowly and sensually. He felt the desired result of his efforts digging into his stomach almost immediately and Kakashi groaned under him. ‘My point is,’ the Copy nin interrupted the kiss suddenly, ‘that you used my hospitality. Therefore you in fact owe me a sum of one kiss.’ He blinked at Tenzo expectantly.

‘Well you just got it, didn’t you?’ Tenzo tilted his head and poked Kakashi’s cheek playfully. ‘With _tongues_. That one can hardly be counted.’ Kakashi specified with an eye-roll. ‘Alright, if you want the tongue, then swallow it whole.’ Tenzo laughed shortly before he showed his tongue unceremoniously down Kakashi’s throat and the couple indulged into heated kissing that quickly turned into making out.

 

‘I don’t mean to spoil the way this morning unfolds but if it’s not too much to ask for then I think I’d like a shower before letting you fuck the hell out of me again. I still have my own cum on the stomach which is actually quite gross.’ It was Tenzo to break the kiss this time. ‘Maa… What would you say to shower sex then? It would be like that scene in Icha Icha Paradise when Aeko went to wash herself and Yoshida sneaked upon her to peek and…’ Kakashi started rambling with eyes shining with excitement.

‘Don’t. Please. I don’t want to know the plot of your smut books.’ Tenzo cut in with a snort and untangled himself to stand up. ‘Eww, what on earth is that?’ He immediately looked down on something that stuck to his bare foot. ‘Oh my… Couldn’t you just throw it away?’ Tenzo detached the condom they used previous night from his sole with a grimace and made the whole two steps to the bin.

‘Sure I could. Just like I could clean us both. But someone was terribly clingy and wouldn’t let me, remember?’ Kakashi grinned nonchalantly and followed after Tenzo to the bathroom. ‘Don’t have an idea what you’re talking about…’ Tenzo shrugged but was suddenly distracted by the way Kakashi stretched lazily before stepping into the shower. No way this wasn’t intentional. _‘Sneaky sexy senpai.’_ Tenzo grinned to himself.

 

 

‘Well, don’t make me wait, come and join me. I won’t try to re-enact that Icha Icha scene. Promise.’ Kakashi winked and Tenzo didn’t hesitate twice to do as he was told. Kakashi’s hands were upon his bum before the water even started pouring down on their entwined bodies.

To follow his grabby hands’ suit, Kakashi claimed his lips hungrily and Tenzo opened his mouth more than willingly for him. Their tongues battled for space and right to explore every tiny bit of each other’s mouth. It was with a slight bite on his lower lip when Tenzo groaned audibly and tilted Kakashi’s head to kiss his way along his jaw and down his neck to revisit the marks he left here previous night.

He didn’t linger here too long though as he dropped to his knees with obvious intent. The way Kakashi’s breath came out ragged with anticipation while slightly trembling hands sneaked into Tenzo’s wet hair conveyed the older man certainly wasn’t against. Tenzo gripped his erection with one hand while giving a tentative lick down the shaft and Kakashi moaned loudly, his cock straining impatiently.

 

Feeling a bit mischievous that particular morning (and it was entirely Kakashi’s fault too), Tenzo decided to taunt his lover a little. He continued his ministrations with only lingering licks and sucks, refraining from actually taking Kakashi to his mouth. All the while Kakashi was releasing moans and sighs increasingly bordering on desperation.

‘Hell, Tenzo. Either do it properly or I won’t be held responsible for fucking you senseless without proper preparation.’ Kakashi growled when he apparently had enough, gripping Tenzo’s hair almost painfully. Tenzo chuckled lightly but didn’t oblige. Threats wouldn’t help here. He wanted to hear the famous Copy nin beg.

‘Kami help me. Tenzo, stop torturing me.’ Kakashi gasped with another low whine but still, Tenzo rewarded him merely by a light suck on the head. ‘P-please?’ The silver-haired man stuttered, biting on his lower lip. That was good enough for Tenzo, so he finally took mercy on his lover. The shaky whimper that escaped Kakashi’s lips when he sucked hard on him was certainly rewarding.

 

When Tenzo felt like he teased Kakashi enough, he released him with a wet pop and stood up again, only to be immediately pressed with his back against cold tiles of the shower and his impatient lover latched onto his lips. While thoroughly devouring Tenzo’s mouth Kakashi started scrambling blindly through various bottles on the shower shelf until he apparently found what he was looking for.

 

Abandoning Tenzo’s lips momentarily to focus on opening the bottle, Tenzo glanced down as well to see what was going on. ‘Really? You have a bottle of lube in the shower?’ He asked with amused incredulity. ‘You’ll be surprised to find all the lube hiding places in this house.’ Kakashi smirked smugly at the exasperation that flickered briefly across Tenzo’s features.

‘I guess I should be careful to touch anything in your apartment if you need to have it hidden everywhere.’ He groused but was promptly distracted by Kakashi’s right hand around his waist lifting him up. His legs wrapped around the older man’s torso on their own accord and an index finger was shoved up his arse unceremoniously in obvious attempt to stretch him as fast as possible.

 

With all his yearning Kakashi’s preparation was a bit painful at the beginning but he did his best to divert Tenzo’s attention from the pain by sucking on his earlobe. Second finger soon joined and then third and Tenzo voiced his own eagerness as soon as he was confident Kakashi wouldn’t rip him open. ‘I’m fine, do it already.’ He prompted and opened the lube once more for Kakashi as he was using one of his hands to support Tenzo’s weight.

 

Coating himself with the lube, Kakashi paused briefly. ‘You don’t mind doing it without protection? It’s not like I’m not clean, I never slept with anyone without a condom.’ He asked hesitantly. ‘I believe you’re sensible enough. As for me, I can show you my medical records later if you want a proof.’ Tenzo waved his concerns off. If he was a one night stand, he wouldn’t risk it but considering the last night conversation when the couple established they were aiming for long-term kind of relationship, they should trust each other.

‘I believe you too. But now you’ve mentioned it, perhaps we should know each other’s medical conditions, just in case anything happens.’ Kakashi nodded and kissed Tenzo much more lightly than before. ‘Good idea. We’ll definitely do it. But enough of talking, you’ll ruin the mood.’ Tenzo bit his shoulder playfully.

 

He immediately regretted his taunting when Kakashi none too gently pushed his whole length into him, making him wince. There was no gentleness in his jerky thrusts but the initial burn was quickly overpowered by pleasure, especially when Kakashi tugged on his erection to add to the friction. Tenzo had to bite on the inside of his mouth not to scream. He was sure he wouldn’t last this very long.

‘Don’t. Scream for me. I want to hear you moaning my name.’ Kakashi purred into his ear when he noticed. At the same moment he hit Tenzo’s prostate and the sharp spark of pleasure went through him and made him groan audibly. ‘Kakashi…’ Was the only thing Tenzo was able to produce. ‘That’s right, there’s only one name you should be moaning. You’re mine, aren’t you, kohai?’ Kakashi growled possessively against his neck.

‘Y-yes, senpai. A-ah!’ Tenzo stuttered between sharp thrusts. ‘I’m yours. Only yours.’ Tenzo continued, noticing how pleased Kakashi was to hear that. ‘Good. You well do remember.’ Kakashi sealed their lips in toothy kiss and sped up, his thrusting now more erratic as he chased his release. ‘Kami, you’ll be the end of me!’ He came violently, burying himself into Tenzo completely and filling him as his final claim. With a few more skilful strokes on his own erection Kakashi finished Tenzo too, both of them shaking through waves of their peaks.

 

They stayed huddled together for a moment to regain their senses and catch breath again. Then Kakashi carefully pulled out, lowered Tenzo back onto his own slightly wobbly legs and kissed him in much gentler, affectionate way. ‘You’re amazing.’ He smiled against Tenzo’s lips and Tenzo couldn’t help but smile back. ‘You’re not so bad yourself, senpai.’ He answered, drawing a chuckle out of his lover.

‘We should perhaps get that actual cleaning, eh?’ Kakashi suggested, grabbing soap. Slowly and sensually he made his way across every last part of Tenzo’s skin and then allowed his kohai to do the same for him. Tenzo mapped the pale body keenly and caressed every last one of Kakashi’s scars. He didn’t have that many scars himself save a few near-death reminders thanks to his mokuton enhanced healing.

 

 

Their cleaning was indeed _very_ thorough because the water pouring down on them got considerably colder, driving them out of the shower at last and Kakashi handed a towel to him. ‘Here. It should be clean, doesn’t smell of dogs.’ Kakashi grinned at the way Tenzo eyed the piece of cloth suspiciously but he grabbed it anyway and dried himself. ‘I should shave today…’ Tenzo mused, inspecting his growing stubble in the mirror.

‘I like it the way it is. It adds some rogue look to you.’ Kakashi hugged him from behind and kissed his ear. Tenzo had to snort at that. ‘It’s mostly hidden by your undershirt anyway.’ The Copy nin moved his lips down Tenzo’s neck to the marks he left here the previous night. ‘Pity those won’t be showing. What’s the point of marking my man when no one sees it?’ He nibbled on the hickey again before he looked up and caught Tenzo’s gaze in the mirror.

‘I could say the same. But really. I already said I belong to you only, there’s no need for marking your territory.’ Tenzo chuckled and leaned back to rest his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. ‘Well, I’m a dog person for a reason.’ Kakashi shrugged and tightened his hold on him. ‘Won’t pee on you, no worries.’ He added hastily with a chuckle. Tenzo just snorted loudly before kissing his crazy senpai. ‘That’s a relief.’ He nudged Kakashi gently to let go of him.

 

 

‘Aren’t you hungry? I’m famished.’ He asked and padded over to the bedroom to throw his pants and undershirt on. ‘What a terrible host I am! I’ll fix something for us. What do you think of eggs?’ Kakashi followed the suit but even with his custom undershirt on he didn’t put the mask up, apparently content to show his face to Tenzo freely. The thought made Tenzo’s insides all warm and fuzzy.

‘I won’t say no to almost anything.’ Tenzo answered truthfully. He knew very well Kakashi’s cooking skills were questionable – if you put it nicely – but now he really couldn’t bring himself to be bothered, especially when it wasn’t his own apartment threatened to be set aflame.

 

He trailed after Kakashi and sat down at the table to watch the Copy nin pottering around the kitchen. ‘You are aware I’m not a good cook though. You will have to put up with what you have.’ Kakashi warned while furiously stirring the contents of the pan, brows furrowed with concentration on the hard task. _‘Adorable.’_ Tenzo smiled softly before he answered.

‘I think we’ve already established I’m willing to cope with you just the way you are.’ The brunet stood up to prepare the tea at least, pressing a soft kiss to Kakashi’s temple on the way to the kettle. When their simple breakfast was finished they sat down and dug in.

‘It’s not that bad. Perfectly edible at least. You should give yourself more credit.’ Tenzo commented on the taste. Perhaps it was a bit more salty than he was used to but still he was pleasantly surprised. Kakashi just shot him a sceptical smile.

 

 

After finishing, Tenzo insisted on washing the dishes. ‘That’s nice. Domestic. I could get used to it.’ Kakashi plopped down onto sofa with a content sigh and Tenzo joined him a few minutes later. ‘What are we up to today? There’s a squad training scheduled in the afternoon, right?’ He asked when Kakashi positioned so his head was on Tenzo’s lap and started scratching gently on his scalp.

‘Mmm, that’s divine, don’t stop. I should fill the reports for hokage-sama. You can perhaps borrow a book to entertain yourself meanwhile?’ Kakashi suggested, practically purring. ‘They are not all smut, just so you know.’ He added when Tenzo grimaced. ‘Fine. I’ll take a look and bring you the forms as well.’ Tenzo leaned down to kiss his nose and extracted himself from the sofa.

 

He returned a few minutes later to find Kakashi dozing off. ‘Hey! I’ve been waiting for ages for someone to return this to the library! What do you even need books on architecture for? I thought you find them boring.’ Tenzo waved one of the thicker volumes in front of Kakashi’s face, giving him his best ANBU inquisition grimace.

‘I did attempt to find out what you like so much about them. Can’t say I was much successful though.’ Kakashi admitted with a sheepish grin and grabbed the forms Tenzo held out for him. _‘That’s sweet. Perhaps I should overcome the resentment and read those ridiculous Icha Icha of his too.’_ Tenzo couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought Kakashi at least tried (no matter he was blocking a book Tenzo was waiting for several months). ‘Alright. I’m sure you won’t mind if I take it then.’ Tenzo sat down again and Kakashi shoved his feet onto his lap the moment he sat down.

 

They could be working – Kakashi on the reports, Tenzo his way through the book – for a better part of an hour when Kakashi declared the forms were filled and all finished. ‘So quickly, huh?’ Tenzo raised a brow in suspicion. ‘Show me.’ He sighed, already knowing anyway. Some things just never changed.

‘You’ve left out at least third of the boxes. Half of the text isn’t even readable. And _‘seven people attacked us and we killed them all’_ can’t possibly be counted as a proper description of the conflict.’ Tenzo frowned, shuffling through the papers. ‘Maa… I’m not as well-versed as you. You always find the right words to describe things shortly but precisely. And we both know your penmanship is much better…’ Kakashi looked at him bashfully and scratched behind his ear.

Tenzo perked involuntary at the praise. ‘Right… Fine, I guess I could…’ He sighed and then scowled. ‘Hey! You are sweet-talking me into doing your work again!’ Tenzo pinched Kakashi’s thumb to emphasize his outrage. ‘What? I wouldn’t! Everything I said was truth and pure truth.’ Kakashi put his hands in front of himself in a placating gesture, pulling his best angelic expression.

‘I hate you.’ Tenzo grumbled and tore the pen out of Kakashi’s hand. ‘You don’t mean it.’ Kakashi sing-songed and Tenzo threw his feet off his lap. Not batting an eyelash the Copy nin shuffled closer to him to watch him scribbling while resting his head on Tenzo’s shoulder. His silver disarray of hair was tickling Tenzo under his nose but he didn’t shrug him off again.

 

‘Here. You owe me a dinner for this by the way.’ Tenzo threw the finished reports into Kakashi’s lap and stretched like a cat. ‘Whatever is your heart’s desire, my sweet kohai.’ Kakashi pecked his lips, obviously happy he once more got away with transferring his work on Tenzo. The brunet just rolled his eyes. ‘Not theatrical at all.’ He snorted fondly.

‘I should take them to hokage-sama at once though. I was supposed to bring them yesterday…’ Kakashi cringed but didn’t make a move yet. ‘I have to get back home too. I have chores to do.’ Tenzo remembered the hoard of dirty clothes to be washed and all the dust that accumulated around the apartment during his mission absence. ‘Leisure time is over it would seem.’ Kakashi sighed. ‘Not before I kiss you thoroughly though.’ He pulled Tenzo down and stole a breath-taking kiss.

 

Tenzo watched Kakashi dressing into his ANBU uniform and they were ready to leave. On the threshold, just before he opened his front door, Kakashi gave him one last kiss and pulled his undershirt mask on, followed by his porcelain ANBU hound. ‘I’ll see you later on the training grounds.’ Kakashi tousled Tenzo’s hair playfully and they both went opposite directions.

 

 

 

If the sun was shining brighter than ever, birds were singing the most beautiful song Tenzo ever heard and all the people he met were smiling at him, it certainly wasn’t because he was utterly and completely happy. He decided to take the longer way just to enjoy the mood. Walking around Ichiraku ramen stand, the smell of food made his stomach growl and he concluded an early lunch wouldn’t hurt.

The owner of the restaurant Teuchi greeted him cheerfully and his daughter Ayame went to pick his order. ‘Good morning! What would you like to eat today?’ She smiled at him pleasantly. ‘I think I’ll go for a tonkotsu ramen this time.’ Tenzo smiled back and the girl scribbled it down before scurrying back to the stove. He was reading through various prospects about ramen the restaurant was displaying to their customers while his order was being prepared.

 

‘Here you go, one large tonkotsu ramen. Enjoy your meal!’ Teuchi set the bowl in front of him with a content nod. ‘Thanks. I’m sure it will be delicious as always.’ Tenzo grinned and dug in, mouth already watered thanks to the smell. He was half-way through his meal when a blond-haired boy barged into the restaurant, expression mightily unhappy.

‘Yo, Naruto! You came to visit us again, huh?’ Teuchi greeted the kid with his usual cheerfulness that quickly morphed into worry. ‘Something happened?’ Ayame inquired and went around the counter to crouch in front of the child. ‘A-Ayame-chan…’ The boy hiccupped but then just wiped at his watery eyes bravely and forced a grin instead. ‘Nah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry –ttebayo!’ The blonde perked up proudly and Ayame ruffled his hair, not really convinced.

‘If you’re sure about that… Sit down then, I’ll prepare your favourite, what do you say?’ She was much gentler than Tenzo knew her to be to other customers. The boy nodded vigorously and scrambled up the chair next to Tenzo. ‘So Naruto, what you’ve been up to lately?’ Teuchi started a conversation with the boy while stirring in one of the pots. ‘I started going to the ninja academy. I’m going to be a hokage one day dattebayo!’ The kid – Naruto – grinned widely with thumbs up.

 

He slightly reminded Tenzo of Gai and his boasting but admittedly, he was much (much much) cuter than the Konoha’s Green Beast. ‘I bet you will, pumpkin. But first you need to get strong. Here, dig in.’ Ayame set the bowl of miso ramen in front of the kid. ‘Itadakimaaasu!’ Naruto yelled cheerfully and started eating with astonishing enthusiasm and speed. Tenzo watched him from the corner of his eye with amused smirk.

 

‘Oi, aren’t you a good boy? We don’t have a better customer than you.’ Ayame took the empty bowl once Naruto finished. The kid eyed the bowl mournfully. ‘Would you like another round?’ Teuchi suggested. ‘I… I’d like to but I don’t have that much money with me…’ Naruto admitted with a deep sigh.

‘It’s on me.’ Tenzo cut in. The kid brightened instantly and eyed him with his wide blue orbs. ‘Really? Can I?’ Naruto leaned into his personal space, his excited high-pitched yell piercing Tenzo’s eardrums. The brunet winced internally at the sheer volume but smiled at the kid nonetheless. ‘Sure. I’ll have another one as well, please.’ He ordered and Ayame nodded with a strangely pleased smile.

‘Thank you, mister! Though I don’t even know your name…’ Naruto tilted his head, resembling a curious cub with the whisker marks on his cheeks. ‘It’s… Yamato.’ Tenzo quickly came up with a codename he used when doing undercover missions. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!’ The kid held out his hand with a wide grin. Tenzo chuckled and shook it firmly.

 

‘So you’re going to be a ninja, huh? That’s nice, the village needs strong determined shinobi. I’m a ninja myself.’ Tenzo offered with a faint smile. He didn’t like the idea of kids being trained to become miniature killers and sending them on possibly life-threatening missions but such was the way of their world. Better they knew how to defend themselves when they decided to take the path of shinobi.

‘Really? And are you a good ninja? I never saw you around before.’ Naruto eyed him suspiciously. ‘Then I’m doing my job just fine. You’re not supposed to see me.’ Tenzo explained vaguely but didn’t elaborate. No need to confuse the kid with ANBU stuff and the fewer people knew he was one of Black ops the better anyway. Naruto seemed to mull it over with slightly puzzled expression but then nodded.

 

‘Ano saa, ano saa! Can I call you Yamato nii-chan now we’re friends?’ The blonde suddenly perked up, large blue eyes shining expectantly. ‘Well. Technically I should probably be your senpai since I’m older fellow ninja. But I suppose it’s alright…’ Tenzo rubbed the back of his neck, ears flushed. This kid apparently didn’t have much sense for manners. But at least he asked instead of just calling him nii-chan out of blue.

‘Sugee!’ Naruto seemed to be largely content though so it was probably worth it to just go with his whims. Tenzo quite liked him. Although something would have to be done about all that yelling or else his ears wouldn’t make it. ‘Itadakimaaasu!’ As if on cue, Naruto shouted once more when their second bowls arrived and polished the meat with miraculous speed.

 

‘Thanks again for the meal –ttebayo! It was great to hang out with you. I have to go now but I’ll see you around Yamato nii-chan!’ Naruto gave him another scorching bright grin once he was done with his second portion, yelled his goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and vanished with the speed of overly enthusiastic eight-years-old. Yamato could only wave after his rapidly retreating form.

 

‘That was really nice of you. Naruto doesn’t experience kindness from the strangers very often, on contrary…’ Ayame said softly, taking away their empty bowls. ‘Huh? Why is that?’ Tenzo was genuinely curious. The kid was loud, which someone perhaps could find a bit obnoxious but certainly good-natured and cheerful.

Ayame exchanged a pointed look with Teuchi, which picked up Tenzo’s curiosity even more. ‘It’s forbidden to speak about it, but almost everyone except the boy knows anyway. Naruto has the fox demon sealed within him.’ Teuchi leaned closer so no one overheard. ‘If you recall there was an incident eight years ago when the fox demon attacked our village. It appeared out of nowhere and if yondaime-sama didn’t sacrifice himself it would for sure destroy the whole Konoha.’ The restaurant owner explained briefly.

 

Tenzo nodded solemnly. He was hidden in the Root base along with his Root colleagues during the attack (and he disagreed with Danzo’s orders to stay down even back then) but of course he knew that fourth hokage managed to protect the village even at the cost of his own life. The realization dawned immediately. ‘So the citizens view Naruto as the demon they fear rather than a kid he really is?’ Tenzo guessed and Ayame gritted her jaws angrily.

‘That’s right, stupid idiots. Naruto is a harmless boy. Most of the people just ignore him but some are mean to him. They yell and sometimes even raise a hand on him. Those bastards…!’ She was rambling with fists clenched fiercely. ‘What about his parents though?’ Tenzo asked even though he had a suspicion about their whereabouts. ‘Naruto is an orphan, he lives entirely on his own.’ Teuchi confirmed.

 

‘I see… Well, give him another bowl on me any time he shows up. I’ll settle the bill once I come around for a bowl as well. Your ramen is by far the best in the whole village.’ Tenzo offered and pulled his wallet out. ‘Really? You would do this for him?’ Ayame and Teuchi seemed both similarly astonished. ‘Well… He did promote me to his nii-chan, didn’t he?’ Tenzo scratched his chin with self-conscious grin.

‘Yes, but… That doesn’t obligate you to anything.’ Ayame murmured quietly. ‘I think I can relate to him. I don’t know my parent either. Besides, he really seems to be a good kid. We need to raise a strong ninja out of him if he’s to become our hokage one day.’ Tenzo shrugged and put the necessary amount of money on the counter.

‘He is. Thank you. For being kind to him.’ Ayame took his hand to squeeze it solemnly and Teuchi gave him approving father nod. ‘It’s nothing. I’ll see you soon again. Have a good day.’ Tenzo said his goodbye and left with sincerely joyful goodbyes from both the restaurant owner and his daughter.

 

 

Truth to be told, Tenzo was probably one of the richest shinobi in Konoha. As a reparation for his abduction and maltreatment in Orochimaru’s hands resulting into forcing the mokuton abilities onto him (as well as ensuring he wouldn’t tell anyone about the origins of his kekkei genkai besides his immediate colleagues or superiors) the village paid him ridiculous amount of money.

Combined with generous salary of the ANBU members due to difficulty of their missions and the fact Tenzo didn’t need that much to spend his money on to begin with, paying a bowl of ramen to a child from time to time shouldn’t really be a problem for him. He had enough money to adopt a handful of kids, provided he could. As an ANBU he in fact couldn’t even keep a cat, he could be killed literally any day.

 

He walked back home deep in thoughts. The conversation with Teuchi brought something he didn’t want to address in front of the ramen shop owner. Naruto was clearly eight years old. The incident when yondaime-sama died fighting the kyuubi was eight years ago as well and there was no mention of the fox demon ever since. And the kid didn’t know he was a jinchuuriki. That meant someone probably had to seal the bijuu into Naruto when he was but a little babe.

There was also the matter of him being an orphan. Did the village use orphaned baby to make him into a jinchuuriki? A new-born hardly able to control the immense amount of chakra stored inside him? He _was_ an Uzumaki (although the colouring was uncommon, as far as Tenzo’s knowledge went they were almost exclusively red-heads), meaning he had all the preconditions to be able to contain the kyuubi with their exceptional chakra reserves, stamina and natural talents for fuuijutsu but…

 

The thought of forcing such fate on a helpless child made him furious and he glared at the faces engraved into the hokage monument. Was really yondaime or sandaime capable of such a thing? _‘So many questions… I’ll have to discuss it with Kakashi, yondaime-sama was his sensei. Although… He doesn’t really want to speak about his former team…’_ Tenzo bit his lower lip. In any way, he decided to keep an eye on Naruto from now on. Someone had to if the village executives clearly didn’t give two damns about him. If they did, they wouldn’t let the villagers bully an innocent child, jinchuuriki or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, here we go. I started another multi-chapter thingy. Let's hope this one will be finished. :D
> 
> What do you guys think? Let me know pls. I have a second chapter already finished (more like I decided to split one insanely long one into two), the more you encourage me the sooner I'll upload it as well. *devil laugh* I can't guarantee regular updates though. I write as the inspiration comes and balance between KakaYama and MadaTobi and drawing my fanart and my chaotic real life.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back with some ANBU stuff. Enjoy! (:

Tenzo spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon doing chores around the house. Once he did the laundry – getting all the bloodstains off the clothes was a bitch sometimes – and hung his clothes in the tiny back garden to dry under the warm rays of sunshine, he did the dusting and cleaned the kitchen. Then he made sure to check upon all of his plants and talk with them for a bit. It was his habit and however amusing Kakashi found it, he wouldn’t stop any time soon.

Glancing at the clock he found out it was almost two in the afternoon and the ANBU training would begin soon. Tenzo threw a clean undershirt and slacks on himself, then flak vest and the rest of the armour. The last part was his katana, hip pouches and porcelain cat mask and he was ready to go. He hopped out of the window in the bedroom, set his traps just in case (although why anyone would be interested in invading his privacy was beside him), heaved himself right onto the rooftop and took the shortest way to the headquarters.

 

‘Hello, cat!’ Yuugao, who he met in the hallway leading to the training grounds, greeted him cheerfully as she fell in step with him. ‘Oh, hey tiger. They already let you out of the hospital?’ Tenzo wondered briefly. ‘Ah, yes. Once the medic nins tended the wound they kept me overnight but otherwise declared me capable of fighting.’ Yuugao nodded, her purple tresses bouncing with the movement. ‘That’s good news then.’ Tenzo smiled under his mask, even though she couldn’t see.

The way through the maze of corridors took them a bit longer than he’d like. Once they got to the training grounds, a few minutes after two, Tenzo was mildly surprised to find it unusually crowded. There were already their teammates assembled as well as several people dressed in standard ANBU uniforms who Tenzo didn’t recognize. ‘Hey, what’s going on?’ Tenzo asked their medic Ko under the mask of an owl.

‘Afternoon, Tenzo. Bah. Apparently we got some new recruits dumped on us to be trained and kept an eye on during their probation time.’ The other man shrugged in uninterested manner. ‘Where’s the captain?’ Yuugao inquired. ‘Like you really have to ask after all these years, Yuu.’ Ko snorted with an amused headshake. ‘He’s late again and we should have already started with the training. Just today, when we got new recruits. How convenient.’ Tenzo sighed deeply.

‘We can just start without him, you’re the authority during Kakashi-san’s absence.’ Ko suggested and Yuugao nodded in agreement. This was exactly what Tenzo didn’t want to hear. But seeing he didn’t have many other options, Tenzo eventually stepped forward and cleared his throat before he addressed the group of shinobi.

 

‘Alright, everyone now pay your attention to me please. I can see we have some new faces amongst us. I’m sure you’ve already been welcomed to ANBU when you passed initial tests so we shall get straight to business. Split now into pairs for sparring so I can inspect your abilities properly.’ Tenzo didn’t like it when he had to substitute his captain’s role but there was no other choice if they wanted to get on with the training. He would berate Kakashi later for this.

‘And who are you to command us what to do? I don’t think you match the captain’s description.’ One of the recruits, an orange-haired male, asked with cocky undertone. Tenzo sighed internally. He hated those overly confident haughty types. From his experience those were the ones to disobey orders or screw something up the most frequently. Sadly, also the ones to die too soon into their ANBU career due to their recklessness.

‘Captain or not, the cat is your senior and superior. Don’t you dare question his authority.’ Yuugao growled dangerously in Tenzo’s defence. ‘I don’t care if he’s in ANBU longer than me, little plum. I respect only those who are stronger in combat.’ The ginger retorted with a scoff, his whole posture radiating arrogance.

 

Tenzo really wasn’t in the right mood to try and talk the guy out of it. Practical demonstration would do much better and also quicker. In an instant the brunet waved though the handseals and smashed his palm into to ground. The ginger didn’t have a chance to react save a startled yelp when thick branches sprouted out of the dirt and bound the arrogant rookie tightly.

The rest of the new recruits gasped in awe while Tenzo’s teammates exchanged amused chuckles. ‘Believe me, you don’t wish to try the full extent of my abilities at first hand if your reflexes are this slow. Actually, I’m somewhat doubtful you should even be here if you were unable to dodge this.’ Tenzo remarked with carefully emotionless voice. While he was secretly quite smug about evidently stunning the new recruits, he would never let it show or even brag about his mokuton.

‘How do you expect me to anticipate this kind of attack? I didn’t even know there’s anyone who can use wood jutsu. Release me this instant!’ The ginger was squirming and sputtering angrily against the restrains. ‘You have to learn to anticipate anything. There’s hundreds of unique kekkei genkai you will have to be able to deal with if you don’t want to die very quickly.’ Tenzo explained patiently, albeit sceptical his point would get across to the redhead.

 

‘Alright, alright, you’ve proven your point. Now let me out of those already.’ The redhead grumbled. Tenzo released his jutsu with a simple sign but in an instant the ginger had a kunai in his hand and was charging towards him. ‘I’ll teach you not to humiliate me in front of others, you bastard!’ He was yelling at Tenzo furiously.

However before he could reach Tenzo, who swiftly got his katana ready to counter the blow, a puff of smoke appeared between them and along with it a silver-haired ANBU wearing a hound mask. ‘New in ANBU for less than a day and already asking for being expelled again.’ Kakashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly and caught the momentarily stunned ginger’s wrist to stop him for going any further.

 

With a skilled twist of his arm the Copy nin made the recruit drop his weapon and the ginger’s face scrunched with pain as he whimpered. ‘Pathetic.’ Kakashi commented coldly before shoving him back to the crowd of other ANBU where the redhead landed square on his butt. Then he took several steps back to stand beside Tenzo, who sheathed his sword again, and assessed the assembled crowd with arms folded. No one even dared to move under his wilting glare.

‘So. I’m the captain. Let’s clarify this now. Listen carefully brats ‘cause I won’t say it twice. While I’m not very thrilled about it, you’re temporarily under my charge. That means you are to obey all of my commands. Should anything happen to me, the cat here is the next in the line to fill in the position. If anyone should act disrespectfully against him or any other superior, they will face the consequences. And you bet they will be gruesome.’ Kakashi paused to scan his audience and a few shudders went through the group at a threatening flash of crimson eye under the hound mask.

‘These are your associates from now on. Your lives will depend on them frequently during missions as well as its success or failure. I want you to remember this - only thrash turn against their comrades. I won’t punish this reckless fool only because he’s new here but the next time anyone attacks their colleagues I won’t be so lenient, nor any other superior for that matter. Those are not things we tolerate in ANBU. Understood?’ Kakashi made his little speech to the silent crowd. With several hums or shouts of approval Kakashi nodded.

 

‘Now we established this, do as he said. Fight on your full capacity but not with intent to kill. Remember it’s just a training.’ The hound commanded and everyone – including the ginger troublemaker – complied without any protests. ‘Damn Tenzo, you’re so sexy when you’re bossy.’ Kakashi then leaned closer to whisper into Tenzo’s ear. ‘Really? Now’s not exactly the right time for your bad flirting, Kakashi.’ Tenzo deadpanned, flinching away from the warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

‘It’s always the right time to compliment my boyfriend.’ Kakashi said cheerfully and Tenzo knew he was grinning under both of his masks. Luckily his own mask covered the bright blush spreading all over his cheeks. ‘I beg to differ.’ Tenzo rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart skipped a few beats while he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Kakashi just clearly acknowledged him as his _boyfriend_.

‘I’d love to hear your begging later, I do have a favour to return if you recall…’ Kakashi purred with slightly leery undertone. This actually made Tenzo swat at Kakashi’s arm with an anxious noise somewhere between a wheeze and a hiss. He was going to give them away like that! Tenzo decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, what caused your delay? You wouldn’t happen to appear late on purpose to push me into this situation, would you?’ Tenzo bore his glare into Kakashi’s skull. The Copy nin chuckled, completely at ease. ‘Whyever would I do that to you? You are way too suspicious. I just had some pressing business to attend to.’ Kakashi shrugged. Tenzo was dead sure he was just slouching somewhere with his dirty book but didn’t have the willpower to argue about the obvious lie, however important his crap literature was to Kakashi (in his own mind he probably wasn’t lying at all).

‘I have a pretty good idea. Anyway, what do you think of that one?’ The mokuton user didn’t have to gesture to the redhead who was currently sparring with their teammate Saneatsu hidden behind his bear mask. ‘From his fighting style I’d say he’s clearly a Yamanaka. Their clan taijutsu master is an old fart who teaches them all the same boring moves. From his behaving, one of those reckless idiots who compromise the missions and put everyone else in danger.’ Kakashi pretty much voiced the same opinion Tenzo had on him with very unimpressed tone.

‘Apparently not everyone from the Yamanaka clan can be wise and open-minded like Inoichi-san.’ Tenzo tilted his head thoughtfully. ‘I suppose. But the kid needs to change his attitude before something serious happens. And it’s bound to happen if he remains like this. I’d rather not be dealing with unnecessary life losses because of him messing up a mission. And not only that, just when I think of the amount of papers I’d have to fill…’ Kakashi crossed his arms and they began walking between the sparring pairs. Tenzo just snorted. Trust Kakashi to find any opportunity to bitch about his distaste for paperwork of any sorts.

 

‘Maa, enough of chatting, kohai. Let’s see what we got here. I spy a byakugan over there, so the Hyuuga clan sent us yet another one of their perfect members.’ Kakashi pointed at the guy with dark brown hair who just performed a gentle fist. ‘Oh, look. I didn’t see that impressive fuuton attacks for a while. Perhaps she’s from the Shimura clan? They have some particular strength in those…’ Tenzo noted when they passed a black-haired kunoichi sparring with Ko, briefly recalling Danzo and just as quickly pushing the thoughts of the dreadful man away.

‘Mmm, adept kinjutsu user I’d say.’ A blonde woman was keeping up pretty nicely with Yuugao and her two katanas, countering her blows with a custom naginata. ‘And genjutsu prodigy over there I’d reckon.’ Tenzo pointed in the direction of the last pair from which one of them seemed to be caught in a trance. ‘That’s quite nice for the newbies. Might come in handy. I hope some of them can use medical ninjutsu too, we need more medics amongst our ranks.’ Kakashi nodded contently when they made a second round, observing closely.

 

‘Alright, stop fighting!’ Kakashi commanded eventually and waited for everyone to bring their attention back to him and Tenzo. ‘Overall we could see some pretty impressive skills here. But the main way of success is collaboration of the teams. So now we’ll examine how capable of the teamwork you are. It’s very simple, stay in the pairs you were in and try to defeat the other pair.’ Kakashi then pointed at the Hyuuga and the genjutsu user.

‘Your teams fight two on two, the rest will observe. No long-range jutsu for this match, be mindful of the spectators. Rules are still the same – you are not fighting to severely harm or kill each other. The key is to collaborate so do not attempt to do all the work on your own. Give it your best.’ Tenzo clarified. ‘Roger that!’ The four nodded and took battle stances while the rest stepped aside.

 

It was a bit tiring to stand through all the sparring matches, but more or less the teamwork of their new recruits was passable, although they still had a way to go until they could be released out of the trainees’ probation. Those were going to be a few troublesome weeks. The best cooperation was shown by the black-haired fuuton user when she used her wind release to strengthen Ko’s katon attacks, winning against the new kenjutsu user and Yuugao. Ko was very smug about their victory and kept teasing Yuugao until she nearly punched him.

Their new Hyuuga showed a bit of impatience and perhaps a slight superiority complex – as was common with the Hyuuga clan members, but later on proved to be a skilled healer, helping his teammate to tend the scratches acquired during the match they lost. The genjutsu user on the other hand provided a solid distraction for his teammate to successfully attack with her doton techniques, even against the byakugan.

 

 

Last pair to fight was Saneatsu and the Yamanaka redhead. ‘Who’s up for another round?’ Kakashi scanned the group of shinobi resting under the shadow of the trees. ‘If no one wants to face us, maybe you could show us how it’s done, captain.’ The ginger suggested with challenging smirk. ‘If you think you can take it… Tenzo?’ Kakashi shrugged and glanced at his kohai. ‘Ready when you are, senpai.’ Tenzo simply nodded and the pair stepped forward to take battle stances.

As a ninja relying mainly on his scrolls with numerous weapons stored, Saneatsu charged first, obviously trying to provide cover for the Yamanaka’s mind techniques. But knowing the ginger needed a lot of focus for this type of jutsu, they simply didn’t let him stay still. Kakashi threw several kunai with paper bombs which the Yamanaka had to keep dodging.

Meanwhile the shower of senbon thrown by Saneatsu was deflected with Tenzo’s wood locking wall. ‘Formation eight.’ Kakashi gestured using the ANBU sign language. Through the years in ANBU they were used to train together a lot even during their free time and thus had the opportunity to learn dozens of combined attacks, complimenting each other’s fighting style perfectly and being able to predict what the other would do. Team Ro was the best of ANBU teams but a great deal of the splendid success rate was thanks to Hound & Cat powercouple, as Ko liked to call them sometimes.

 

Tenzo acknowledged with a sharp nod. Since they were hidden behind the wooden wall, out of their opponents’ sights momentarily, he created a hole in the ground with his doton while Kakashi quickly made a shadow clone. The shadow clone was then sent to dive underground unnoticed while his original self stayed with Tenzo. Once Tenzo closed the hole and dispelled the wall, Kakashi used a tearing torrent jutsu, sending Saneatsu into retreat.

According to plan Kakashi and Tenzo proceeded throwing a shower of shuriken at him and the Yamanaka, forcing them back, exactly where they wanted them - into the poodles of water remained there from the previous attack. Then Tenzo waved through the seals and with his earth release turned the pools of water into thick mud that quickly swallowed their opponents’ feet.

 

Struggling to get out of the sticky trap, Saneatsu and the redhead were surprised by Kakashi’s clone sprouting out of the ground right behind them. His housenka no jutsu effectively hardened the mud around their shins, restraining their opponents even more. While they were occupied by the appearance of Kakashi’s clone, Tenzo created a wooden bridge for the real Kakashi to cross the muddy field.

Once their opponents were surrounded, Kakashi and his clone made them surrender with kunai pointing at their throats. Saneatsu gave up with admiring whistle but the Yamanaka kid kept scowling and muttering curses under his breath. They were defeated in less than three minutes and neither Kakashi nor Tenzo got even sweaty. ‘Well, now you’ve seen how the perfect team work looks like!’ Ko exclaimed cheerfully from his watching spot and the others joined in by clapping their hands and shouting admiring or praising comments.

 

Tenzo used another of his suiton techniques to wash the hardened doton attack away and release Saneatsu and the ginger recruit at last and they all returned to the rest of the group. ‘Good work. You are dismissed for today. Get familiar with the headquarters and other members around. I’ll see you tomorrow if no one gets a mission.’ Kakashi ended their training session, shoved his hands into his pockets and with a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder beckoned Tenzo to join him on their way to the ANBU base.

‘We should get the papers on our new members. Their stats, list of known abilities and whatnot.’ Tenzo suggested to his senpai when Kakashi remained silent. ‘Yeah, you’re probably right. There’s gonna be so much work with those brats. What a hassle. Will you grab the documents from the archive? I need to speak with the commander. I’ll pick you up in the locker room and then kidnap you straight to bed.’ Kakashi nodded and turned around to check the perimeter.

Not detecting anyone, he squeezed Tenzo’s butt. The mokuton user squeaked indignantly, making the silver-haired ninja chuckle while he dodged smoothly the brunet’s fist aiming on his solar plexus. ‘Maa, no need to be so cranky, Tenzo.’ Kakashi continued to laugh at Tenzo’s frustrated huff. ‘You’re not careful enough. Someone could be watching.’ Tenzo hissed irritably.

‘Do you know how hard is to keep my hands to myself?’ Kakashi countered. His kohai knew for sure that he was just teasing, they were both trained hard to refrain all emotions when needed after all. ‘Whatever. Don’t let the commander wait for you.  Also a reminder – you owe me a dinner for the reports before bed.’ Tenzo smirked smugly under his mask. ‘Oh crap, I do. Alright then. We’ll plan it later.’ Kakashi ended the conversation and they split again.

 

 

Tenzo then aimed for the archives located in the basement of the headquarters to retrieve the discussed files. ‘Hey, canary. Could you provide me with the files of the newbies our team was assigned to be responsible for?’ He greeted the ANBU behind the desk. ‘Ah, good afternoon, cat. I haven’t seen you in a while down there, what a shame. Doing you captain’s job again? You know he should be the one to come for those. You shouldn’t have the authority.’ The blonde kunoichi behind canary mask teased.

‘You know the way senpai is. Some things never change. But he has a briefing with the commander so he asked me for a favour. It’s not a problem for me anyway.’ Tenzo shrugged with a chuckle. ‘I suppose I enjoy seeing you better than him anyway. He’s not very talkative. But I wonder what will Kakashi do when you decide you had enough of his bullying and finally become the captain of your own team.’ The canary went into one of the numerous rows of racks to rummage through the boxes full of files.

‘Uh-oh. No worries, I’m not planning to do so any time soon.’ Tenzo answered lightly, as he was used to. Lately lot of people were nagging him about not fulfilling all his potential by staying in team Ro, however great they were with Kakashi together. ‘Pity. You’d make a great captain, I have no doubts. However, here are all the papers you required. If you need anything else, just pay me a visit again. You know it’s a joy to see that pretty booty of yours.’ The canary winked through the eyeholes of her mask.

‘Uh-oh. Thank you, you’re really helpful.’ Tenzo played it off neutrally. ‘I wouldn’t do it for everyone.’ The canary leaned closer than was absolutely necessary across the table and brushed her fingers across Tenzo’s when she handed him the files. ‘I’m flattered then. Thanks again. See you later.’ Tenzo nodded and decided for a quick tactical retreat. ‘Rather sooner than later.’ The canary waved after him.

 

Safely in the hallway leading upstairs, he heaved a relieved sigh. Canary was nice and all but… He didn’t give in to her advances before and he certainly wouldn’t now when he finally got his chance with Kakashi. He greeted a few other colleagues before he got to the locker room. It was mostly vacant, save the elephant ANBU and one of the new recruits, the brown-haired doton user.

Tenzo sat down on the bench and finally put down his porcelain mask so he could see better on the papers. He might as well go through them quickly before Kakashi would show up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before opening the first binder. ‘Go home already, cat. You work too hard. It’s Saturday after all, enjoy the weekend.’ The elephant chuckled and waved at him before disappearing through the door. Tenzo shook his head with a small smile and peered back at the papers on Hyuuga Tokuma.

 

 

‘Hey. Mind if I join you?’ A gentle feminine voice made him look up where the doton girl was hovering above him with a shy smile on her pretty face. She had to gather her courage to approach him now they were alone. ‘Sure, if you want to. But shouldn’t you be heading home as well?’ Tenzo shuffled a bit to the side to make a space for her on the bench. ‘Maybe but… Taichou-sama said we should get to know others.’ She sat down, still projecting her meek smile at him.

‘Ah, that! Alright. So you already know my face now and the name depends on what codename I currently have given. But most of people call me Tenzo if you don’t just want to call me the Cat.’ Tenzo held out a hand for her and she squeezed it shortly with her much smaller one. ‘I’m Senju Sugi, pleased to make your acquaintance. And I didn’t get my porcelain mask yet.’ She introduced herself politely.

‘You can pick which animal you’d like to base the design on, submit in on the secretariat down on the first floor and they will have a custom one made for you.’ Tenzo recommended a hack not all ANBU members knew about. Not that they all cared about the design of their masks and nicknames given. ‘Really? That’s possible? I thought I’ll just have one assigned to me.’ Sugi wondered, apparently pleased.

 

‘Not many people know that.’ Tenzo shrugged one shoulder. ‘Thanks for telling me then!’ She smiled brightly but then got serious again. ‘And I really wanted to say how impressed I was with your teamwork with taichou-sama. It was like you were sharing minds! Put the annoying guy in his place too.’ She nodded with gleeful satisfaction. ‘That comes with all those years we are placed in ANBU team together I suppose. Kakashi-senpai is a remarkable ninja.’ Tenzo grinned back. She was sympathetic.

‘Ah I did notice you call taichou-sama senpai. You must be pretty close.’ Sugi peered at him curiously but Tenzo didn’t recognize any desire for gossip on her features. ‘I suppose you could say we are good friends, yes.’ He tipped his head to the side slightly, willing the blush off his face. Not just friends any more… ‘Good! I heard a lot about him. He looks like he needs good and faithful friends by his side…’ Sugi trailed off and they fell into a silence for a moment.

 

‘But in fact… I hope I won’t offend you any way and you are not obliged to tell me anything if you’re uncomfortable! But I was itching to ask about your jutsu. Are you by any chance a Senju too? You didn’t give me your clan name.’ Sugi threaded carefully but Tenzo could see a genuine interest behind her question. ‘I don’t know what clan my ancestors come from. I don’t have any memories of my early childhood and I was raised in ROOT before I transferred to ANBU.’ Tenzo explained a bit reluctantly, wary to reveal too much.

‘I see… I thought the only person ever known to be able to use mokuton was Shodai Hashirama-sama. His skills are legendary through our clan but not even his children inherited his kekkei genkai. It’s a real wonder to be able to see it with my own eyes, forgive me if I got too excited about it. ANBU is full of very accomplished shinobi but I certainly didn’t anticipate _that_.’ She smiled sincerely. ‘Ah, thank you. Although I’d have you known that my skills are nothing compared to the range and level of skills of Shodai-sama. Unlike him, I didn’t get to learn senjutsu which improves the use of mokuton greatly.’ Tenzo admitted bashfully. He never learned to accept the praise without getting flustered.

‘Oh. Something could be done about that though. I can’t use senjutsu myself but I’m pretty sure some of the elder Senju can, at least to some level. You should come into the compound sometimes if you want to learn more. I’m sure you would put them all to awe.’ Sugi suggested enthusiastically. ‘I… The intel is strictly classified but you should know I wasn’t born with mokuton. I’m not sure how your elders would react to that.’ Tenzo glanced at her sideways, biting his lower lip.

 

‘Mmm. I can’t say I’m not dying with curiosity but I respect your privacy and the fact it’s probably classified for a good reason and I won’t pry how you got the kekkei genkai. Strange things happen to us shinobi. But regardless of your history, you _have_ the mokuton, probably as the only person walking the Earth. Perhaps you are a lost Senju in the end who knows? And if not, we could just make something up. They elders don’t need to know everything.’ Sugi winked conspicuously.

‘Alright. I’ll think about your offer. It would be useful.’ Tenzo nodded slowly. While they barely introduced to each other a few minutes ago, Tenzo understood why Sugi was so adamant about helping him with improving his mokuton even though they were still practically strangers. And it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He wanted to learn more about senjutsu before but never knew who he should actually ask.  ‘I’d be happy to be your guide and show you around the compound too. And I could take you to our best restaurant with Senju specialities!’ Sugi was apparently very excited about her idea and in her mind she already adopted him as a fellow Senju.

‘Slow down a bit, Sugi-san. These matters are not that easy. I need to take care of something first before I venture into the Senju compound.’ Tenzo interrupted her gently. He would have to ask Sandaime-sama for permission. And it was likely his advisors Homura and Koharu would be against. Not to mention Danzo. He was allowed into village freely but they were still holding him on a leash concerning certain matters ever since he was a child. ‘No problem, I understand. Just let me know. We can just hang out any time.’ Sugi reached out to squeeze his forearm in a friendly gesture.

 

‘Oi, Tenzo. Are you coming?’ Kakashi stepped into the room suddenly. Tenzo wasn’t sure how much of their conversation the Copy nin overheard and his expression was unreadable even though he wasn’t wearing his hound mask at the moment. ‘Sure, senpai. Thanks for the pleasant chat, Sugi-san. I’ll see you around?’ Tenzo gathered the papers, his mask and stood up. ‘You bet! Enjoy your evening, Tenzo-san, taichou-sama.’ She waved cheerfully at them both. Kakashi nodded shortly in acknowledgement before ducking out of the doorway, Tenzo trailing after him.

‘Well, well, well. Seems like you got yourself a new admirer.’ Kakashi commented when they were outwith earshot. ‘Saa. Sugi-san was just curious about the mokuton. She’s from the Senju clan so it’s kind of understandable.’ Tenzo grimaced at the flat tone. ‘Oh yeah, she certainly seemed to be pretty fascinated with you.’ Kakashi glanced at the spot where Sugi’s fingers previously wrapped around Tenzo’s forearm.

‘Erm. I think you read too much into it. She was just being friendly… The rookies don’t know anyone yet around and you did tell them to socialize earlier.’ Tenzo scratched at the skin under scrutiny with slight unease. ‘Mmm, I guess you’re right and I’m just overreacting. In any way, I shall still keep my eyes open for any competition.’ Kakashi inclined his head but the tension obviously left him as his shoulders dropped, allowing Tenzo to relax as well. 

 

‘I see you have the papers, good. We can look at them tomorrow or later in the evening. Let’s go take a shower now and plan out that dinner, shall we?’ Kakashi suggested and shoulder-bumped him. ‘Sounds great. Your apartment or mine?’ Tenzo was glad Kakashi’s good mood somehow returned. ‘Yours is closer. I bet I’ll be there before you.’ The Copy nin wiggled his visible brow at him with challenging smirk clear even through the fabric mask.

‘I think Gai’s manners rub on you a little too much.’ Tenzo shook his head with a chuckle but bolted out of the nearest window straight for the rooftops nevertheless. ‘Hey! We didn’t say ‘ _go’_ yet, cheater!’ Kakashi followed closely after him. ‘Stop whining, Kakashi. Come and get me!’ Tenzo shouted back playfully. ‘Just wait. I’ll make you wish you didn’t say that.’ Kakashi answered darkly a few steps behind. A shiver ran down Tenzo’s spine and something told him he wouldn’t particularly mind Kakashi’s payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest here. I have to admit I've been sulking for a while since I didn't get much feedback on chapter one. I haven't written anything for three weeks as I really wasn't in the mood, focusing on fanart instead. But then I decided to suck it up and the comment from Foxy-chan encouraged me so much, thank you dear friend! <3 
> 
> So yeah, here we go. I always wondered what happened with the Senju clan that we don't hear anything about them in canon save the fact they founded the village. It's really weird considering three out of seven hokage are in fact Senju (Hashirama, Tobirama and Tsunade). So here we have them!
> 
> Next chapter should be from Kakashi's POV. When I make myself write it, I also have other WIP I should give my attention to. :D


End file.
